Journal entry 1127
by Caldyphen
Summary: This is something I've been toying with for a while. I figure Heero would type in code so that no one could read what he wrote. So this story is a cryptogram. You have to solve the puzzle to read it. Hint: it's easier if you print it out and write on it.
1. 1127

Good luck! If you get stuck/hate me for this and it keeps you up at night I'm going to post the translated version on Monday. I want to make sure everyone get the chance to try first. If you send me a message asking for a letter I will be nice and give you one number of your choosing. The dashes connect words. Every letter is 2 numbers long and any number longer or shorter than two digits is meant to be a number. Do me a favor and review even if you hate it. I want to know how much it's hated/loved/anything in-between. 42-16 19-17! 16-19-13 27-00-00-13 15-26-12-65 16-27-16-11-19!

36-17-17-44-00 29-26-29'62 42-00-26-44-19-16-15 17-19-45-44-29 # 1127

62-00-53-17-45-11-53-17-62 11 56-00-19-13-17-44 36-00-56 13-26-00 27-00-45

45-00 18-17 16 22-11-15-00-45 11-19 45-36-17 14-11-44-62-45 22-15-16-12-17. 00-44

33-26-16-45-44-17 14-00-44 45-36-16-45 53-16-45-45-17-44. 19-00-45-17 45-00

62-17-15-14: 44-17-53-11-19-13 13-26-00 45-36-16-45 45-44-00-56-16 16-19-13 11

27-00 18-29 12-00-13-17 19-16-53-17-62. 11 12-16-19-19-00-45 18-17-15-11-17-23-17

36-17 16-12-45-26-16-15-15-29 45-36-00-26-27-36-45 53-16-44-11-53-16-17-11-16

56-16-62 45-44-00-56-16'62 19-11-17-12-17. 62-00 14-16-44 45-00-13-16-29 11'23-17

36-16-13 45-00 13-17-16-15 56-11-45-36 45-36-17 62-45-26-22-11-13-11-45-29 00-14

45-56-00 22-17-00-22-15-17, 13-26-00 11-62 16 27-11-23-17-19 18-26-45 19-00-56

44-17-15-17-19-16'62 18-17-17-19 65-11-13-19-16-22-22-17-13 16-27-16-11-19. 11

15-00-23-17 45-36-17 27-11-44-15, 18-26-45 62-56-17 44-17-16-15-15-29

19-17-17-13-62 45-00 15-17-16-44-19 45-00 22-16-29 16-45-45-17-19-45-11-00-19

45-00 36-17-44 62-26-44-44-00-26-19-13-11-19-27-62. 53-16-29-18-17 45-36-16-19 11

56-00-26-15-13-19'45 36-16-23-17 45-00 62-16-23-17 36-17-44 17-23-17-44-29

45-56-00 53-00-19-45-36-62 19-00-45 45-00 53-17-19-45-11-00-19 11-45'62

12-36-44-11-62-45-53-16-62 17-23-17. 42-26-62-45 18-17-12-16-26-62-17 11

13-11-13-19'45 36-16-23-17 16-19-29-45-36-11-19-27 22-15-16-19-19-16-13

13-00-17-62-19'45 53-17-16-19 11 56-16-19-45 45-00 27-00 00-26-45. 19-00 00-19-17

17-23-17-44 44-17-16-15-11-49-17-62 45-36-16-45 11'53 33-26-11-17-45 16-19-13

18-00-44-11-19-27 14-00-44 16 44-17-16-62-00-19. 11 42-26-62-45 56-16-19-45 45-00

18-17 15-17-14-45 16-15-00-19-17. 11 12-16-19'45 13-17-16-15 56-11-45-36 36-00-56

62-45-26-22-11-13 45-36-17 56-00-44-15-13 11-62. 22-17-00-22-15-17

44-17-16-15-15-29 19-17-17-13 45-00 22-26-15-15 45-36-17-11-44 36-17-16-13-62

00-26-45 00-14 45-36-17-16-44 16-62-62-17-62. 11 14-11-19-13 11-45 36-16-44-13

45-00 18-17-15-11-17-23-17 45-36-16-45 45-36-17-62-17 22-17-00-22-15-17

16-44-17-19'45 13-17-16-13 29-17-45.

56-36-29 11-62 11-45 45-36-16-45 11 12-16-19 19-17-23-17-44 62-45-16-29

00-19 62-26-18-42-17-12-45? 13-16-44-19 42-00-26-44-19-16-15 17-19-45-44-11-17-62

53-11-62-62-11-00-19 00-18-42-17-12-45-11-23-17: 44-17-62-12-26-17

44-17-15-17-19-16 13-16-44-15-11-16-19 22-17-16-12-17-12-44-16-14-45

62-45-16-45-26-62: 16-12-12-17-22-45-17-13 / 11-19-12-00-53-22-15-17-45-17

19-00-45-17-62: 65-11-13-19-16-22-22-17-13 18-29 53-16-44-11-53-16-17-11-16

62-00-15-13-11-17-44-62 18-16-62-17: x18999 / L-3 12-15-26-62-45-17-44

15-00-12-16-45-11-00-19 00-14 36-00-62-45-16-27-17:

26-19-65-19-00-56-19

56-17-16-22-00-19-62:

26-19-65-19-00-56-19

62-36-26-45-45-15-17:

62-17-12-26-44-17-13

27-26-19-13-16-53:

13-11-62-22-00-62-17-13

00-45-36-17-44 19-00-45-17-62:

19-00-19-17 16-62 00-14 29-17-45

44-17-15-17-19-16, 11 65-19-00-56 29-00-26'15-15 19-17-23-19-44 44-17-16-13

45-36-11-62 62-00, 11 15-00-23-17 29-00-26. 36-00-56-17-23-17-44 29-00-26

22-11-62-62 53-17 00-14-14 53-00-44-17 45-36-16-19 16-19-29-00-19-17 11'23-17

17-23-17-44 65-19-00-56-19 11-19-53-29 15-11-14-17!

17-11-45-36-17-44 56-16-65-17 26-22 00-44 27-00 16-56-16-29…..

13-26-00 45-36-11-19-65-62 36-17'62 62-19-17-16-65-29. 22-17-17-65

00-23-17-44 53-29 62-36-00-26-15-13-17-44 16-27-16-11-19, 29-00-26'15-15

62-45-11-15-15 62-17-17 00-19-15-29 19-26-53-18-17-44-62.

56-36-29 11-62 11-45 45-36-16-45 17-23-17-44-29 00-19-17 56-16-19-45-62

53-17 45-00 45-16-15-65 53-00-44-17? 11 62-16-29 56-36-16-45 11 19-17-17-13 45-00,

11-62-19'45 45-36-16-45 17-19-00-26-27-36?

44-17-15-17-19-16 00-19-12-17 16-62-65-17-13 53-17 56-36-29 11 65-17-17-22

17-23-17-44-29-45-36-11-19-27 22-17-19-45 26-22, 18-26-45 11 13-00-19'45

65-19-00-56 56-36-16-45 62-36-17 53-17-16-19-62. 11 15-17-45 00-26-45 16-15-15

53-29 36-26-53-16-19 17-53-00-45-11-00-19-62 56-36-17-19 11 56-44-11-45-17. 11-62

11-45 18-16-13 45-36-16-45 11 13-00-19'45 23-17-19-45 23-17-18-16-15-15-29?

27-00-00-27-15-17 17-14-14-17-12-45-62 00-14 22-17-19-45 17-53-00-45-11-00-19-62

00-19 19-26-53-16-19 53-11-19-13.

#1127 12-00-53-22-15-17-45-17.


	2. Chapter 2

All those numbers! I realized that I didn't have a translated version of this 'story' so I had to decrypt it… Whoops. Well here you have the translated version for all those people who hate me. Enjoy!

Heero Yuy's Journal entry #1127

Sometimes I wonder how Duo got to be a pilot in the first place. Or Quatre for that matter. Note to self: remind Duo that Trowa and I go by code names. I cannot believe he actually thought Marimaeia was Trowa's niece.

So far today I've had to deal with the stupidity of two people, Duo is a given but now Relena's been kidnapped again. I love the girl, but she really needs to learn to pay attention to her surroundings. Maybe then I wouldn't have to save her every two months not to mention it's Christmas eve. Just because I didn't have anything planned doesn't mean I wanted to go out. No one ever realizes that I'm quiet and boring for a reason. I just want to be left alone. I can't deal with how stupid the world is. People really need to pull their heads out of their asses. I find it hard to believe that these people aren't dead yet.

Why is it that I can never stay on subject? Darn journal entries

Mission objective: Rescue Relena Darlian Peacecraft

Status: Accepted / Incomplete

Notes: Kidnapped by Marimaeia Soldiers.

Base: x18999 / L-3 Cluster

Location of hostage: Unknown

Weapons: Unknown

Shuttle: Secured

Gundam: Disposed

Other Notes: None as of yet

Relena, I know you'll never read this so, I love you. However, you piss me off more than anyone I've ever known in my life! Either wake up or go away…

Duo thinks he's sneaky. Peek over my shoulder again, you'll still see only numbers.

Why is it that every one wants me to talk more? I say what I need to, isn't that enough?

Relena once asked me why I keep everything pent up, but I don't know what she means. I let out all my human emotions when I write. Is it bad that I don't vent verbally?

Google effects of pent emotions on human mind.

#1127 Complete


End file.
